Party Time?
by iamemilykh
Summary: Kelly/Annabelle. At a party, the girls finally 'fess up about something thats been bugging them?
1. Chapter 1

OK, so my first story, let me know what you think, good or bad, I can take it :D. This story is set so that the heist was near the beginning of the year instead of the end! Enjoy... please...

oh yeah, dunno if i need this or not but to be safe...I don't own...well... anything pretty much Though I really wish I did!

Chapter one of unnamed story... name ideas anyone? Hehe

**KELLY POV :)**

Lights were flashing on and off in a rainbow of different colours around me, people swaying and dancing to the loud music screeching from the speakers, but only one thing in the room mattered to me at that point in time. I looked her in the eyes, looked as deep as she would allow me to look. All the noises surrounding seemed irrelevant and distant. It felt right to be looking into Annabelle Fritton's deep, swirling bright brown-ish eyes. She looked so happy! As fast as the moment had come, it was gone. She had turned away from me to go and get yet another drink, leaving me to stand there by myself, staring after her. Once I had gotten a grip of myself, I had a stern talking to myself in my head. Anyone watching too closely would think I had really gone insane. "_Get over it, you're Kelly Jones for crying out loud!"_ They are the words that were running through my head for most of the night.

Annabelle, on the other hand, seemed completely unconcerned and unknowing about the argument she caused in my head. Actually, she didn't seem too concerned about anything at all at the present moment, I'm pretty sure she had no idea what the hell she was doing any more by this stage. She's definitely had more to drink tonight than she ever has before at a St. Trinians party. Well, it's going to make the next few hours hopefully much more interesting for me anyway. She came over and began dancing with me again, and my concern for the tipsy younger girl deepened as she tripped over herself and crashed into me. Looking around, no one else noticed, well no one that will remember it anyway. I think I saw Chelsea watching and laughing, but she's got some guy from the school down the road with her so she won't think twice about it in the morning.

I decided it's time for Belle to leave the party, before anything too embarrassing happens. I took her to the roof, where just a few weeks ago she managed to convince Flash to act gay around her father, just because she felt like it! It was, looking back, possibly the best prank anyone has ever pulled on Flash, and he doesn't even know it! It seemed like the right place to go to get some air into her head and try and sober her up a bit, but maybe I wasn't thinking straight either. I forgot about the 3 flights of stairs Belle and I were going to have to navigate our way up. It took 20 minutes, and a lot of whingeing on Belle's part, but we got there in the end. On the roof, once Belle started thinking straight, there was a look in her eyes screaming that she wanted to say something, so I sat there in silence waiting, but nothing came. She fell asleep on the roof, leaning against my shoulder, so I slept on the roof of St Trinians for the night!

I was first to wake up in the morning, no surprises there. I was sure Belle would be asleep for hours yet, and wake up with a massive hangover. I always say, the worse the hangover, the better the night before was. So there I was, no phone or any way of contacting the girls who were surely starting to wake by now, sitting happily on the roof in comfortable silence.

"Belle?" I tried to wake her up softly about an hour later. "It's time to get up, it's almost lunchtime, come on Belle."

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? SHIT! Kel, why are we on the roof?"

It was almost funny. Almost. Well, no that's a lie, it was hilarious to watch her wake up like that, but I didn't want to laugh at Belle waking up like that. She looked so lost and confused, so vulnerable at that moment, I just couldn't laugh at her.

"It's alright Belle, you had a bit much to drink at the party so I got you up here to get some air and you fell asleep."

It was about this time that I realised that I actually wanted to stay up on the roof with Belle. It was comfortable. The silence wasn't awkward, I felt happy sitting here with my best friend.

"Shit my head is throbbing. Did I do anything stupid Kel? Ohhh this is NOT good." And she started crying.

I sat there shocked, with Belle, one of the strongest girls I know, crying into my shoulder. She always keeps her emotions so in check, bottles everything up until it becomes too much I guess, kind of like me. I put my arms around her and hugged her to me, whispering soothing comments to her, trying to get her to stop crying.

Eventually she got some words out.

"Kel, I feel so out of control. I... I don't know what's happening." Belle sobbed, her words muffled on my shoulder so I could barely understand. I assumed she was talking about how her head felt after last night, I'd imagine it was fairly sore.

**BELLE POV :)**

I woke up for some reason on the roof leaning against Kelly Jones. I was so confused at that minute it wasn't funny at all, but I wanted to laugh.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? SHIT! Kel, why are we on the roof?" was all I could manage to gasp out before my head started spinning and I collapsed back against Kel's strong shoulder.

"It's alright Belle, you had a bit much to drink at the party so i got you up here to get some air and you fell asleep." Kelly was trying to calm me down saying this, putting her arm around me to hold me upright, but it only made me feel worse. I'd made my best friend sleep on the roof!

"Shit my head is throbbing. Did I do anything stupid Kel? Ohhh this is NOT good!" I was seriously hoping I hadn't told Kelly any of the private thoughts and feelings that had been going through my head since the heist. It would ruin our friendship and I'd be left with Chelsea and the posh totty. Yay. It wasn't meant to happen like this. No. No. No. I started crying.

"Belle, you didn't do anything, everything's alright, you have nothing to worry about, you're safe here." Kel was whispering in my ear.

"Kel, I feel so out of control. I... I don't know what's happening."

It's a very harsh realisation, realising that you are falling for your best friend. I'm always so worried about what she thinks, and spend a fair amount of my spare time trying to think of witty comebacks for the smart-arse comments that are sure to come my way at some stage through the day, like always. Now wasn't the time to let all this out though, so I stopped crying and played it off as an extreme hangover. But I'm pretty sure Kelly Jones can see right through my lies and half-truths like that one.

At this stage, I was so embarrassed that I just wanted to curl up on my bed and sleep the day away, but that's not the way we do things here at St Trinians. No, Kelly wouldn't let me. She's going to want to 'talk' to me about my little outburst on the roof, but I don't think I want to tell her how I feel. Not until I know for sure how Kel feels. I don't want to lose her friendship over a silly little crush. Because that's all it is, right? I mean, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHTY THEN... Chapter two... I'm on a roll and its 1am. Feeling good, Oh how I love the weekend!**

**KELLY POV :)**

Seeing Belle break down in front of me like that, it absolutely killed me inside. I wanted to comfort her and be there for her, but I don't want to jeopardise our friendship over some silly schoolgirl crush. I can't believe it myself, so how am I meant to explain it to anyone else! I'm Kelly Jones, I don't GET crushes, people get crushes on me. I've seen the effect I have on males and females alike when I walk through corridors at this school, and I like it like that! It's just how it's meant to be.

When Belle stopped crying, I released a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding. "Belle, talk to me. What's going on?" I was really worried about my best friend, Belle doesn't get like this. There's obviously something worrying her more than a little hangover. She wouldn't cry over that!

"S'okay, Kel, just a really bad hangover from last night. Guess it was a good one, hey?" And she smiled. A tight, fake smile. I can read Belle like a book, so I could see the pain in her eyes at not telling me the truth. But if she doesn't want to tell me what's going on, then I don't want to force her to tell me in case I make it worse?

"How about we go inside okay Belle, you're shivering." And with that, I got up and walked away from my best friend sadly and slowly. Belle immediately got up and tried to run to catch up in her massively high heels, so I stopped walking so she didn't have to run any more. _"We don't want a repeat of last night"_ I told myself with a silent laugh. When Belle caught up, we walked quietly to the 6th form common room, where I know most people would be. Most importantly, it's where Andrea would be. She was the one who I needed to talk to right now. Sure enough, the entire 6th form was in the room, no one concerned as to mine or Belle's whereabouts which made me laugh a little bit. So we walked into the room, and Taylor pretended she was concerned and about to send out a search party, but really, we aren't THAT dumb! Stupid Chav.

"Glad to see you're all so concerned that your head girl went missing for the morning girls. Now I know what most of you really think of me!" I joked, with a wink at Belle, hoping she would catch onto the "_most of you"_ part. She blushed a little bit, and the colour looked good on her cheeks. She was so pale this morning, I thought to myself, kicking myself for not noticing sooner.

"Andrea, my room in 10 minutes, please?" I asked looking at the emo, who nodded as answer. Since I had entered the room, Andrea had stared at me trying to communicate with just her eyes that she wanted to talk to me in private. I walked out and dragged Belle with me, and over my shoulder I quietly told her I was putting her to bed after we left the rest of the girls in the room.

"Belle, you look a bit worse for wear, I think you should have a nap or something." I told her nicely, inserting a small amount of authority into my voice.

Belle blushed. "Nothin' to worry 'bout, Kel" was the best sentence she could muster. I gave her one of my sarcastic looks as she stumbled into my side.

"Oh really" I said to accompany my look.

If looks could kill, I think I would be an amazing assassin. At St Trinians, student and teachers alike are scared of the look on my face when I am mad. The look on Belles face said it all. She wasn't going to put up any more of a fight, for fear of getting me in a bad mood_. "Sometimes, it's good being head girl" _I smiled to myself.

**BELLE POV :)**

Kelly Jones is the queen of intimidating looks. Seriously. Even Auntie is scared of her sometimes. When Kel told me she was going to put me to bed, I felt like I was a little 8 year old child again, being put to bed by my mother. It made me sad to think back to the good days at home, so I shut up and did what my best friend told me to do, even though I disagree with her. While I don't feel all that great, it is a little bit embarrassing to be put to bed at the age of 17.

"Belle, I just want to make sure, is everything okay? I'm your best friend; you know you can tell me anything?" Kelly smiled and sat on the edge of my bed when I was safely tucked in.

"Yeah, fine." I felt terrible lying to her, but I just can't tell her the truth. Not yet, anyway. So I rolled over and pretended to fall asleep straight away, so that Kelly got up, sighed heavily and walked out of the room. It didn't take long at all for that fake sleep to be real.

**KELLY POV :)**

There was a knock on my private bedrooms door, and I realised how glad I really was to have my own bedroom, all to myself. Andrea stepped in and started babbling immediately. I lost track of what she was saying fairly quickly and held up a hand to silence her. My head was all fuzzy from trying to understand what she was saying.

"English, please, Andrea?"

"Oh, yes, sorry Kel! Um, where was I going to start? Umm... Oh yes, Belle?" I laughed at this, the unsure note in Andreas question glaringly obvious.

"What about her?" I asked with a cheeky wink.

"Well, to me, who knows you both fairly well, at least I think, it's very obvious Kel. But maybe I'm reading too much into it, I mean, you are best friends so maybe it's just that?"

"I'm really not sure about anything at the moment, Andrea. I don't have an answer for you I'm sorry. Accept that you have just voiced the thoughts that have been on repeat in my head since I woke up on the bloody roof. I'm guessing that's all you actually wanted to say, yeah?" I assumed with a smirk.

With that, Andrea nodded and left.

I sat there, thinking about Belle, and her break down this morning. "_I have to help her. This isn't just anyone, this is Belle." _And with that thought running through my head, I got up to wake her up for dinner.

**Ok so I guess that will end chapter two. Not sure about it yet, but It's now really late at night, or early morning and i cant think anymore. Love to hear what people think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I really hope you're enjoying, and still reading by this stage! Please review so I keep going with the story? Yeah that's all I got... for now.**

**BELLE POV :)**

I woke up many hours later, feeling a little bit better. I rubbed my closed eyes and stretched out in my small bed. I had slept in a very uncomfortable position according to the way my back muscles were screaming protests at even the slightest of movements. As I went to stand up, I fell straight back down onto my small bed. "Ouch" I winced and lay back down and Kelly rushed forwards, seemingly out of nowhere. It seems that she had been sitting on the bed next to me waiting for me to wake up.

"Kel, how long you been here for?"

"Oh, not too long, Belle. I came to get you for dinner but didn't want to wake you, so I waited." Kelly smiled that dazzling smile, the colours in her dark eyes swirling and unreadable.

I wasn't too sure what this meant, so I smiled back, and Kelly helped me to stand up slowly without hurting myself any more. I stretched once more, and my back was alright, so I walked unaided down the stairs with Kelly towards the hall where all the students eat their meals at St Trinians. Most people had finished dinner by the time we got there, so the room was relatively empty, Kelly lead me towards a quiet table in the far corner.

"Belle, I want to talk to you, and I want you to be honest with me. Please." Kelly's eyes bore into mine, begging me to tell her what is going on in my life that caused my breakdown earlier that day.

"Please tell me what's going on, Belle. I'm really worried about you. I want to help you, but I can't help you if you won't tell me what the problem is?" I could see the worry dancing in her normally guarded eyes. It was very rare for Kel to let any emotion show on her face, so I knew she must be really worried.

"Kelly, please believe me, I felt terrible for making you sleep on the roof, and my head was spinning from that party. What was the party even for?" I set my gaze on Kelly's, looking into her eyes trying to convince her to believe what I was saying.

**KELLY POV :)**

Trying to get Belle to admit what was going on was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. She didn't WANT to let me in, didn't WANT to let me help her. It was breaking my heart to see the harsh look in her eyes, I could tell that Belle wasn't being entirely truthful, though I did believe that she was telling me half of the truth.

"You know I'm only asking because I care, don't you Belle?" I asked the beautiful younger girl, trying to let my feelings seep out a little bit in that simple sentence, while trying not to anger her. Belle can have quite the temper if she hears something she doesn't like.

"Just drop it, Kel." The younger girl ordered, temper rising, and she got up and walked away.

I didn't know what to do; I sat there staring after her, but Andrea and Taylor walked into the hall bickering loudly about something. I looked up from my trance immediately, and so they didn't notice that anything was wrong, and pulled my annoying smirk back onto my face before addressing them.

"Oi, shut up girls. You fight over everything and I'm bloody sick of it, yeah? Everyone isn't out to get you! No one has stolen anything from you, so shut up! If you've got nothing nice to say to each other, don't talk to each other!" I glared at them until they backed down, and hurried out of the room muttering apologies over their shoulders.

I sat in the hall in silence for a little while longer, just thinking, before heading to my scarcely decorated room to listen to my iPod loudly and get my anger under control before finding Belle. I need to find Belle. To make sure she isn't angry with me. I don't want to let this silly little argument get between us. I will drop it and let her come to me to talk. Yeah, that's what I will do!

Usually, I would get Taylor and Chelsea onto planning a party to cheer up another St Trinian, but in this case, I think a party is possibly the cause of the problem, or at least part of it anyway.

I was sitting there on my bed, iPod up as loud as I could possibly have it without being completely unaware of what was happening around me, and this song came on.

"_Feels like the walls are closing in  
>Once again<br>It's time to face it and be strong  
><em>_I wanna do the right thing now_  
><em>I know it's up to me somehow"<em>

Yes. This song was singing back into my ears the thoughts going through my head, the feelings in my heart.

"_And now I've got to try  
>To turn it all around<br>And figure out how to fix this  
>I know there's a way, so I promise<br>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made"  
><em>

I HAVE to go and find Belle. I have a feeling she will have gone back to the roof. I have to find her and make this right, all it took for me to realise this was Demi Lovato singing it to me.

**BELLE POV :)**

"You know I'm only asking because I care, don't you Belle?" Kelly seemed to be trying to get some message through to me, without words, but I can't read her THAT good, she needs to tell me whatever it is she wants me to know!

"Just drop it, Kel." I didn't know what to say, so I headed for the roof. I couldn't take the unsure feelings any more. I'd had enough of this! I needed air, but more importantly, I needed to know how Kelly Jones really feels?

I stood on the roof for what felt like hours, going from leaning against the rail looking back towards the door, to leaning on the wall, to watching over the grounds from my vantage point at the rails. It was here that Kelly walked out to find me. I could see the panicked look on her face as I turned around very suddenly, surprised and angry that anyone would interrupt my thoughts. When I saw who it was standing in the doorway, my anger subsided.

"Belle! Are you sure that's the best place to stand?" Kel looked so worried as she said this that I could only laugh, and unsuccessfully try to hide the near-empty vodka bottle in my right hand. Kelly blushed a bit, and coughed trying to cover up her reaction.

"Anyway, I came to find you. I'm sorry for trying to push you into talking to me before. I don't want us to fight, Belle. You really do mean too much to me. I don't know what I'd do if you were mad at me. I can't fight with you Belle." As Kelly spoke, she walked closer to me. Each step slow and steady. I just stared at her, wondering if she maybe, possibly, felt the same as me? I was trapped in the corner against the wall, nowhere to move as Kelly Jones walked towards me.

"Kel, I think I have something I need to tell you?" I held my breath as she got close, and just smiled softly as the beautiful girl stopped walking, standing so close to me, and took the bottle from my hands and threw it away. I have to tell her. I have to explain my thoughts, my outburst on the roof last night. Only last night? It feels like weeks ago already!

**KELLY POV :)**

I couldn't believe it. I came to find Belle, and it was just so easy to make everything okay with her. When I first came out onto the roof, Belle was standing right at the edge, leaning on the railings, deep in thought and drinking vodka. I didn't want to say anything, announce myself at all in case I shocked her. Belle must have been more aware of her surroundings than I thought though.

"Belle! Are you sure that's the best place to stand?" I asked, worried about what she was thinking standing so close to the edge of the roof while drinking by herself in the dark. Belle just laughed at me though, and flicked the switch to turn the light on. "Anyway, I came to find you. I'm sorry for trying to push you into talking to me before. I don't want us to fight, Belle. You really do mean too much to me. I don't know what I'd do if you were mad at me. I can't fight with you Belle." I confessed to the younger girl standing in front of me. By the time I'd finished my speech, I was standing just inches from her.

"Kel, I think I have something I need to tell you?" I smiled slightly at the way Belle's statement came out as a question. Now it was her turn to look nervous.

I sat down on the roof, and patted the spot next to me, implying for Belle to sit with me and talk to me. "Speak away, Belles." I said, pulling my smirk back onto to my face. I'd lost it somewhere around the time I realised how close I was standing.

"Well. Kel, you are probably never going to want to speak to me again after this," Belle started, and a tear ran down her cheek. I hugged her and waited for her to keep talking. She sat up and pulled away from my embrace before she kept going.  
>"Well, you see, Kel. Umm... I don't really know how to say this. But, umm, well I guess I will just come out with it now." I could see the internal war raging behind her eyes as she spoke. The truth right there, about to come spilling out. I giggled a tiny bit at this.<br>"Kel. I've never had to do this before, so don't you dare laugh at me! I really_, really_ like you, Kel. There you go, I said it." Her eyes shone with tears that burst out and made trails down her beautifully made up face. I leaned over and wiped away the tears, why is she crying?

"Belle? Why are you crying?" I was so confused. She had just said possibly the best thing I had heard all day. Hell, it was the best thing I'd heard all year. I leaned over and kissed my best friend softly, trying to get rid of the pain that was etched all over her face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to react like that, Kel. I thought you would never want to see me again!" Belle smiled as she said this though, realising that she had been way off the truth. I moved in to sit closer to her, and put my arms around the girl. I could feel the sad tears leaving Belle, only to be replaced by happy tears. I could tell this because she was smiling and laughing, cuddling into me. It felt right.

We could have sat like that for 5 minutes, or it could have been 5 hours. Time was simply irrelevant because I was finally with Belle.

**Haha well I guess I will leave chapter 3 there. Not sure if it will keep going or not, it all depends on what you people reading this say in the lovely reviews that you are going to leave me please? Would really make my day, and help me decide where I'm actually going with this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... I'm still waiting on those reviews... Come on people. Yeah, and hope your enjoying reading, and a big thankyou to the two people who have been kind enough to review! **

**Belle POV **

I felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I told Kel my true feelings, (even if I was slightly intoxicated when I finally came out with it!). I sat with Kelly on the roof 'til just after 2am in a happy kind of silence, but eventually Kel decided that we would catch colds if we were to stay up there any longer. Typical, responsible head girl behavior. But in the end, it was cold and I was shivering, so I was grateful that Kel decided it was time to go to bed.

We walked back through the corridor that holds the bedroom dorm and, at the end of that dorm, the head girl's bedroom. Kelly Jones' bedroom. Thinking of Kelly's bedroom make me think of my bed, which is about half way along the dorm. '_Lucky it's no closer to the first years! Hahaha!' _I thought laughing aloud, earning myself a funny look from Kelly, which then made me laugh hysterically until I could hardly breathe. Kelly just stood there watching my as my face got redder and redder, and eventually I calmed down enough to keep walking with her.

As we walked through the deserted corridors, we made sure to keep entirely to ourselves, with only very light attempts at conversation, nothing to make either of us think too hard given the time of night, and mostly coming from me.

"Lucky it's Sunday today, hey Kel?" was all I could think to say. It didn't help whatsoever that I couldn't stop giggling for long enough to put together a bigger or better sentence.

'_Great._' I thought _'I just spilled my heart to her, and now we are talking about what day it is.'_ It all seemed rather funny really.

"Yeah Belle, lucky." Kel laughed softly at this attempted conversation, causing me to smile giddily at the sound of my name.

Kelly and I walked in complete silence the rest of the way to the dorm, and I split off without a word when we finally reached my bed, and changed into shorts and a tank top, my makeshift pyjamas, no one at this school wears actual pyjamas.

Kelly just walked on towards her bedroom door and retired to her own room without a glance behind.

**KELLY POV**

I could feel awkwardness radiating off Belle like a bright light as we walked back towards the dorms after her little confession. Belle was clearly drunk, yet again. I think I may have to have words to someone to try and get her off the drink, well the strong stuff anyway. Lucky it is still the weekend, so she can sleep it off all day if she needs to. Due to my companion's state, I was happy to just walk in silence, and made no effort whatsoever to continue the funny, odd little conversations she was coming up with. I mean, she just confessed her deepest feelings, I just kissed her (granted this was all about four hours ago by now), and she was happy to talk about what day it is?

"Lucky it's Sunday today, hey Kel"

"Yeah Belle, lucky." I laughed at her attempt. Hey, at least I gave her a reply! Usually I just let those kind of conversations pass right over my head!

They are the kind of conversations people have when they really want to say something, but can't think of anything meaningful to say. In Belle's case, it seems that it is the perfect conversation to have when you are drunk, or sobering up, or feel awkward i guess. The conversation was stopped, Belle had a wounded look on her face at my crappy, short reply. "_That face looks really cute on her. Maybe I should give her short answers more often!" _I thought to myself, smiling a secretive smile. Belle noticed this and looked at me quizzically, but I just shook my head and kept on smiling. In the dorms, Belle left me without a word when she got to her bed, so I kept walking carefully and quietly to my room, and locked the door behind me.

2:37 am. That was the time, according to the bright green display on my alarm clock. "_Wow, we were up on that roof for ages! It was 9:51pm when I left my room last night?" _My body felt tired, but my head was spinning from the night's events. I lay down on my bed and put my iPod headphones in yet again, as the night replayed in my head.

Reminiscing on the moments from last night just left me feeling more confused than ever. "_Where do I stand with Belle now? What if she just said all that stuff because she was drunk? What if I ruined everything?" _I sat there thinking for hours. The next time I looked at the clock, it was nearing 8am, so the girls would start getting up soon. Most likely from fantastic sleeps, because I had none at all.

I decided that St Trinians could not survive without their _amazing_ head girl for just a few more hours to let me get some sleep, so I put on a brave face and had a shower, got dressed and caked on my make-up heavier than usual to hide the bags under my eyes and my extremely pale skin, thinking how much the emo's would like the natural look today. I went for the perfect pale look that makes my dark eyes and hair really stand out. When I was ready to walk out of my room I looked ready to face another day ruling the school which has no rules. I pulled up the smirk that hides my emotions from everyone and headed out into the dorms, into absolute and complete chaos.

As soon as my door opened and I took that first step out, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, scared of what was possibly going to happen next. I looked around the room for the face that I needed to see before I decided on my course of action. Belle was still asleep, so I figured I would keep the noise to a minimum, which unfortunately involved keeping my voice quiet. I was in the mood to yell and scream and throw a fit because of my lack of sleep. I wanted to leave the head girl jobs for someone else to do and just sleep all day.

"Polly, what the hell is going on out here?" I asked the red haired geek who somehow seemed to be in the middle of the argument for possibly the first time ever.

"Kel. Umm, well the twin opened the books for where Belle was last night, because she didn't get to bed til some time after two, because that's about the time I fell asleep, and Taylor decided to rub off the board."

I laughed out loud. 'Is that all? Keep the noise down a bit then, yeah, Belle is still trying to sleep. Least you can all do, since you're betting on her." I winked at Polly and walked through the dorm, every eye in the room following me out the door.

**Finding it fairly hard to write long pieces from Belle's POV, so they are kinda short which is annoying me but i will go back over it all soon and try to make them longer. Maybe. IF you review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha so i noticed that chapters 1 to 4=6100 words exactly which i thought was quite funny. Yeah but anyway, irrelevant... **

**BELLE POV**

I 'woke up' just in time to see Kelly walk out of the dorms. But really, I'd been awake since the idiot girls first started arguing over my whereabouts the previous night. _'Oh! If only they knew!' _I giggled out loud, and Polly and Andrea looked over, finally noticing I was awake, and shot me semi-amused, semi-confused looks. I smirked at them, got up and followed Kelly out of the room, not even giving a thought to getting properly dressed to walk around the school.

I'd sat up for probably an hour after I got to bed last night, thinking to myself. My train of thought was very repetitive, '_Why did I have to get sooo drunk again?', 'What does Kel think?', 'What if I ruined our friendship forever?'_ were the only thoughts running through my throbbing head. Yeah, massive weight off my shoulders, but the sinking feeling in my heart thinking Kel wouldn't want to talk to me ever again was much worse.

I followed a fair way behind Kelly all the way to the dining hall. She had had a fair head start by the time I stumbled out of the room and navigated my way down the seemingly endless stairs to the ground floor seeing stars the whole time from my excessive alcohol consumption the night before.

I walked into the hall in my 'pyjamas', slightly embarrassed about my choice of clothing. I was very relieved to see Kel was literally the only person in the room. She looked up upon hearing footsteps, and smiled cautiously at me. For the first time since I'd been at St Trinians, Kelly Jones seemed unsure of herself, of the situation she found herself in. This gave me that extra little bit of motivation I needed to function relatively normally and start a conversation.

"Hey, Kel." I blushed as her eyes ran over me, I tried to read her, but she had her annoying smirk playing on her face, eyes carefully guarded to show no emotion, which really seemed to say it all.

"Belle. I thought you were still asleep? I hope the girls didn't wake you, I did tell them to keep it down for you." I sighed, business as usual from Kel.

"Nah, I was awake pretty much the whole time, actually. None of them are anywhere even close to winning money on where I was last night." I winked at Kel with a laugh, gaining confidence by the second. Kelly actually looked quite shocked at the causal tone of my voice, but she didn't know how desperately I wanted her to say something comforting, to confirm that she actually meant everything she had said to me just hours before.

"Of course you were, I should have known." Kel laughed lightly and walked away slowly. Leaving me alone in the massive room with just the thoughts in my head as company.

I sighed internally as she walked away, I couldn't believe that St Trinians brave, fearless head girl seemed scared to talk to me. "_Maybe she regrets kissing me?" _I worried, biting my bottom lip as none other than Polly and Andrea wandered into the hall.

"Hey, Belle, everything alright? Where were you last night?" Polly asked brightly. The happiness in her voice so early on a Sunday morning hurt my head, making my splitting headache seem even worse.

"Umm, oh, last night? I was in bed?" I feigned indifference and pretended to be very much interested in making myself the perfect coffee.

Polly and Andrea looked at each other, eyebrows raised. I knew they didn't believe me, and I also knew that they knew where I really was.

**KELLY POV **

As soon as I walked away from Belle in the dining hall, I knew I was making a massive mistake. I regretted it immediately and wanted to go back and talk this out, but I'd seen Polly and Andrea heading towards the room and decided this isn't the right time.

I got to the roof, the one place apart from my bedroom that I can think straight without any interruptions, and that song from last night came back to me.

"_Damn"_ I thought to myself. "_Why is this song always right?" _I had to laugh, that was twice in two days that this song had pointed me in the right direction.

I turned around and waited outside the hall to either catch Belle alone in the big room, or for her to leave.

I absolutely hate waiting. There is nothing worse.

"_I'm Kelly Jones, why the hell am I waiting OUTSIDE? Well, I guess it isn't outside, but outside the room." _I had to laugh to myself. My mind says the craziest things when I'm bored, and this was one of the better ones I'd heard myself think lately!

I waited 15-20 minutes, and just when I was about to walk away, Belle walked out of the room. Finally. She looked at me for a fraction of a second, unsure of what she was supposed to say, and was about to keep walking when I grabbed her arm. I couldn't let her walk away.

"Belle, can we talk?" I looked her in the eyes but kept my expression guarded.

"Sure." Despite what she said, Belle didn't sound so sure. Her answer sounded more like a question than my initial question.

With that, I led the younger girl through the deserted hallways to the common room, the only room, apart from my bedroom of course, without security cameras everywhere.

I sat down next to Belle on the couch and looked at her. "Belle... Last night..." I started, but got cut off mid sentence.

"Kelly. I want you to know, I meant every word I said. I don't regret saying anything, and I hope you don't either." Belle blurted out, looking relieved. Fear and embarrassment passed through her eyes, causing the colour to swirl mysteriously.

I smiled at her, watching the swirling colours in her eyes, hazelnut brown, a hint of green, a different brown. "Belle, I was just about to say pretty much the exact same thing."

We sat in silence for a few short minutes, content with each others company.

"So, what now?" I asked, suddenly feeling rather unsure of myself, not finding myself in this kind of situation often.

"Well, how about this?" Belle asked, and leaned in to kiss me, just as I had done the night before.

Unfortunately, Polly had followed Belle and I up the stairs, and walked into the room right at that moment, a knowing smirk on her face.

Counting the seconds until the silence was broken, I got to 11 seconds before Polly finally spoke.

"Have a nice breakfast, girls?" She smiled, seeming very happy, and nodded her approval at me with the slightest of nods so that Belle didn't see.

I took in the embarrassed look on Belle's face, and the fact that she had let her hair fall over her face to hide her red cheeks from Polly.

"Yeah. Pol I did, actually. How 'bout you?" I refused to let the smug look on the geeks face get to me and shot her a look telling her to come back later.

"I sure did Kel. Well, I guess I will leave you girls to it then." She had noticed the look I was giving her, and left just like I wanted, but not before shooting me a cheeky wink.

I looked at Belle. Quiet, embarrassed Belle. And laughed. Again, she had me laughing. The looks that girl comes up with could keep me entertained forever!

"You alright, Belle?" I asked leaning forward to see her face.

"Of course, Kelly. But what will all the girls say?" Letting her worry shine through, Belle smiled and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"_Wow, she's so cute!" _I thought when I saw the look on her face.

"Who cares what anyone else thinks, Belles! If they are real friends they will get over it." I let down my smirk, and let her see the feelings in my eyes and my face, for once letting someone past the cool, controlled exterior, hoping to convey to her that I would protect her from the other girls. All the while, I was hoping desperately that they would react as kindly as Polly had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a while. I have been kinda stuck for ideas, actually. so if you got any, review or pm would be lovelyyyyy! **

**6. **

**KELLY POV :)**

The following week went by with no major disturbances, though things with Belle were getting a bit too awkward for my liking, and Polly just kept telling me to fix it.

"Kel, I can see the strain this is putting on your friendship. You don't want to lose her do you?" was her main attack. I left it for the school week and actually tried to pay attention in classes for once. It's amazing what a girl can do when she puts her mind to it. Sunday morning rolled around again, thankfully I welcomed it from the comfort of my own bed, not the roof this weekend. There is only 4 weeks left till the end of the term, the end of the year. For me, the end of the year is the end of my education at St. Trinians.

"Kelly. What are we doing, exactly?"

Belle sounded kinda nervous when she asked this, and I had to wonder whether she meant right now, or overall, like a general question. She had me very much confused at this point in time, so I didn't answer her. We were in the common room yet again, laying on the couch together in silence, till Belle had spoken.

The thing is, you don't become Head Girl of a school like St Trinians without being a mastermind of sorts. Naturally, I had thought up an amazing plan of how to 'let slip' to the girls about Belle and I, but Belle couldn't know what it is, not yet. I smiled at her before pulling a neutral look onto my face, dragging Belle up from the couch, and walking with her walking towards the dorm.

I walked into complete chaos, which was perfect for my plan. It wasn't set in stone, to be honest, I had no real clue what I was doing, accept I needed chaos and to make a scene. I looked at Belle, a worried expression on her face. She looked like such a little girl at that moment. I whistled, called all the girls to look at me, and announced a party for that night and told them to get on with set up. Yeah, its a Sunday afternoon, but I don't care to be quite honest. The teachers will get over it, not like anyone in 6th form goes to class Monday morning anyway, we have English, and now its nearing the end of the year, teachers have pretty much given up on us.

With party planning being taken care of by Taylor and Chelsea this time, it meant Belle and I got to relax for the afternoon. I usually plan the parties since I'm Head Girl. But another perk of being Head Girl? I can make other people do it if I don't wunna. So Belle and I sat in the common room most of the afternoon and watched movies on the massive TV Flash had somehow managed to get for us, illegally no doubt.

There was no one else in the common room, they were all too excited about the party, and a chance to let loose on a Sunday night isn't experienced too much, even here. No doubt they were all choosing outfits and such. Being boring, girly girls!

Belle and I sat on the couch and cuddled up a bit. Yeah, there's like 10 chairs in here but whatever. We decided to watch 'The Hurt Locker'. It came highly recommended from Andrea. We should have known better, though, that girl loves movies full of blood and gross scenes. Belle and I, not so much.

Belle was actually quite squirmy during the movie. It was better to watch than the movie itself. Every time it showed something gross, she would move closer and bury her head in my shoulder so she didn't have to look. I just sat there laughing happily.

"Worst. Movie. Ever." Belle started complaining when it was over.

"You kidding? You hardly even watched any of it Belle!" She had spent most of it with her head tucked into my shoulder whingeing about how much she hates horror movies. "It wasn't a horror movie, just a war movie."

"It was disgusting. I cant believe Andrea told us to watch it! Lets watch something nice now! How about..."

"How bout we go get ready for this party? Its gunna start soon we should probably be there since I announced it. You going to dance with me tonight, Belle?"

"Of course I will!" Belle beamed as she walked out of the room to go and get ready.

A party was my idea for how to let the girls find out bout Belle and I. I figure, if we dance together enough and turn up the flirting, bets will fly and they will all kinda assume. Also, I may or may not have got Polly to put some money on a few of the bets for me under her name, so I will make a lot of money if this goes to plan.

**Belle POV :)**

I left from watching that movie to go and find Andrea and have a talk to her about what kinda movies I like and dislike. Again. This has happened before, but she never really changed what kinda movies she tells me to watch, "_Maybe I should stop listening to her. But maybe, if we weren't watching such gross movies, Kel wouldn't cuddle me to her when I'm scared. So maybe I should be thanking Andrea_" I successfully confused myself again, doesn't seem to be very hard these days, so I decided that instead of talking I'd get ready for the party. It should be a good one.

I dressed extra carefully, with my promise of dancing with Kelly in mind. I put on my best, most St Trinian like uniform. The one with the slightly shorter skirt, the really fitted shirt, lip gloss, and my favourite heels. Oh, and my school tie. I love my tie it's the best accessory ever.

I decided to be 'fashionably late' to the party, so I could really make an entrance, turn some heads, all that rubbish people are meant to care about. I only cared about turning one head tonight. And it certainly turned. As I walked into the room, I could see her eyes taking in my clothing, noticing the subtle changed I'd made since 45 minutes ago. A few other people looked up as well, but no one I really cared about tonight. A few others also noticed that Kelly and I just looked at each other for what felt like ages, and I could see them starting to make bets on us and whether anything interesting would happen tonight between 'the best friends' as we are called.

Finally I seemed to regain my senses and walked straight over to the bar and asked for something strong. "Yes, 100% Trinski will do just fine." I had no clue what I'd just agreed to drink, but Vodka isn't usually too bad. Kelly was walking over to me, probably to collect on her dance, so I grabbed my drink and walked out to meet her somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

We pretty much danced the night away, getting closer and closer, dances becoming more and more intimate as the night wore on. The younger kids were put to bed at about 1 or 2 by Auntie, I mean Miss Fritton, but the 6th formers, both upper and lower, were allowed to party till we drop. Literally.

By the end of the night, I think it was pretty obvious to any observers that Kelly and I had become perhaps more than best friends. Taylor and Andrea just said "Told you so" to each other, and smiled and had a friendly chat to me while Polly had quite a serious conversation with Kel. All I heard was something about there only being 4 weeks left so be careful, and that shes happy for us and that we are happy finally.

Auntie came over to us and hugged us both to her and said her congratulations, and how proud she is of me. It really made everything seem so much better hearing her say she was proud of me, it's not like Daddy sent compliments my way... Ever. So, it seems almost all of the school knew about Kelly's and my feelings, accept for ourselves. Funny how that happens.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Hurt Locker is a movie i watched a while ago with a friend, and he loved it but i totally didnt enjoy it. It was about war, and was fairly gross. So yeah. Review pleaseeeee coz i really would love it and you will enjoy writing it. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bit of a short chapter here and for that I apologise. I am a bit stuck on this story, so not much forwards movement this chapter. Review if you want more, coz im running short of inspiration and ideas at the present moment. Enjoy, review, i dont own st trinians, yeah!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Belle and Kelly danced the night away at the party. _"It is nice that Belles is dancing with me again, she normally stands around awkwardly, but I guess alcohol certainly help people's confidence grow at parties!"_ Kelly thought. Kelly and Belle danced closer and closer together until there was barely room between them, and that was when the bets started flying. People would have won and lost a lot of money tonight.

When it got to about 3 am, there was hardly anyone left standing upright, so the Kelly decided it was time for her and Belle to leave the party. They struggled up the stairs very slowly, the vodka shots finally beginning to have an effect on Belle, so Kelly decided she should help her up the stairs, which involved half dragging her up the 27 stairs to the next level. _"Even though I have probably drunk more than her, but I've also been at St Trinians a lot longer!" _on the 19th stair, Belle decided that the situation was actually hilarious, being dragged up the stairs by her... girlfriend?

The last 8 stairs took a lot longer than the first 19, because Belle kept laughing and tripping over. Every time she tripped up a step, Belle would end up sitting on that step laughing for a few minutes, so much that when they got to the top there was tears streaming down Belle's face from laughing so much. Kelly decided that Belle shouldn't have to make her way to the dorms, so allowed her to share the double bed that belonged to the head girl for the night.

The girls didn't bother changing into pyjamas, they were too drunk and uncoordinated to even attempt it. Kelly sat down on the bed and pulled Belle down to sit next to her. "Bed time, Belles?" Kelly smiled as the younger girl hugged her tightly around the neck. "_She's so cute when she's like this!"_ Kelly thought as the strangle hold was loosening.

"Yeah. I think it might be. Actually, do you have any vodka, Kel?" Belle asked, seemingly sincerely. Kelly chuckled quietly, realising just how drunk her bed mate actually was. If she was at all sober, she wouldn't be asking for vodka at bedtime.

"Nah Belle. Come on, let's sleep, the more you get, the less your heads gunna hurt tomorrow!" Kelly pushed the covers back and pulled them up over herself and Belle, who fell asleep almost instantly. Secretly, though she would never admit it, it felt right to Kelly, having Belle sleeping in her bed. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Belle's waist pulling the sleeping girl closer to her.

Kelly Jones woke up just before midday, and panicked, she had slept in for much longer than planned. _"The school is probably wrecked_!" was the first thought to drift across her foggy mind. The second was "_Who am I in bed with?"._ When she realised who was laying next to her, almost on top of her, she smiled, memories of the party coming back to her slowly. Things were going to take a while this afternoon. The girls would just have to talk slowly and everything would be fine!

"_Finally! Belle and I are free, no more hiding, no more lying or games."_ With that, Kelly decided it was time to wake up young Fritton. This was NOT a good idea. Annabelle Fritton, as Kelly should well have known by now, is not very kind to who or what ever wakes her up, no matter what part of the day it is. In fact, just the other day she had punched Taylor in the face for waking her up!

Kelly gently poked Belle's arm to try and wake her, and when that was unsuccessful, she started pushing a little bit harder. A few minutes of that with no results left Kelly laying there trying to think of a way to wake up the seemingly heavy sleeper. Then the idea came to her. She leaned over Belle, getting as close to her face as she would, before softly kissing her cheek, desperately hoping she wasn't going to get punched for her efforts.

Belle woke immediately at the soft touch, and looked very aggravated at being woken. Kelly leaned back as quickly as she possibly could, out of range of any fists that may or may not come flying. Luckily for her, no fists DID come flying around today. Belle actually looked happy when she had woken up well enough to realise what was going on, which is absolutely unheard of. The aggravated grimace was quickly replaced by a smile, which was slightly lessened when she felt the heaviness of her head, and the details of the night before came rushing back, making her head spin.

"Hey, you. You gunna get up today?" Kelly asked her softly, smiling because she didn't get punched.

"Yep, of course I am, Kel! Good night last night, I'm really glad we had the party. Now we can stop hiding and sneaking away to the roof so much. Ha." Kelly was surprised to hear that Belle could manage such a large sentence, given the state the younger girl had woken up in the last few times they had partied hard. With that, the girls rolled out of bed, and Kelly put a new uniform and make up on. Belle's clothes were all in the dorm, so she would have to make do with last night's uniform for now.

Kelly had a determined look on her face, one that Belle didn't dare question. It was the kind of look that made Belle realise why most people were so intimidated by the Head Girl. She was willing to take part in whatever ridiculous plat Kelly had more than likely come up with for who knows what reason.

Kelly was determined to prove Polly wrong. Polly had told Kelly that, basically, she shouldn't lead Belle on because there is only 4 weeks of the school year left, and Kelly wasn't going to be at St Trinians after that. She was going to have to grow up and be a member of the big, mean world. But Kelly didn't want to move on. She wanted to prove the geek wrong.

* * *

><p>again i apologise for it being a bit short. Please review id really appreciate it! It will help me pass my physics exam?<p>

:)


	8. Chapter 8

I do apologise for this onee being kinda short, I'm studying for my physics exam and yer this is my little 2am 'break' from study... so enjoy, while i go to sleep so i can study all day again later today for my exam tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Belle was seriously worried about the evil glint showing in Kelly's eyes. Her normally unreadable facial expression gone in favour of one where Belle could read the older girl through the colours and feelings dancing through her eyes. Something had annoyed the head girl, and Belle was desperate to find out and fix it. She followed Kelly down to the hall to grab a bite to eat, and when they sat down she asked straight out what was wrong.<p>

"There's only 4 weeks left of the school year. I've only got four weeks of school left... Forever. I have to get a job, and make a life for myself away from St Trinians. Only problem is, I don't know what I want anymore, Belle. Polly thinks that we shouldn't be doing this. She told me to stop messing around with you." Kelly spilled all the fears that had been bugging her for days just like that. They spewed out and she just couldn't stop them.

"Ohh, Kel. Who cares what Polly says? Since when do you listen to what anyone else says, huh?" Belle chuckled, trying to get rid of the older girls insecurities. Yeah, she was going to leave St Trinians, but it was her home, she wouldn't be gone for long. Belle was secretly hoping that Kelly would be asked to stay on as a teacher or something like that, and had hinted at this future for Kelly to her Aunty, who had taken it under consideration.

The girls left the hall, in favour of somewhere more quiet, they weren't really in the mood for everyone else's company. They went and sat on the roof, their favourite hide away. Most of the other girls knew about it by now, so when they went missing for a while it was assumed that they were on the roof, but no one ever bothered to come and get them anymore. They never went back to the dorms with them anyway, so why bother?

"I've been offered so many jobs. Seems everyone wants a St Trinians head girl under their control, ha ha. I don't know which offer to take though. I don't want to be too far away from St Trinians. I don't want to leave the country or anything like some bosses are suggesting. I mean, the Australian secret services offered me a job. I barely even know where Australia is!" Kelly laughed without any real emotion. She didn't want to go to Australia. She didn't want to leave Belle.

They sat there for hours, content with each others company, with the conversation about the future hanging heavily in the air around them. Neither of them were really into the conversation though, since it was about the future, something neither of them really wanted to talk about, but it was also something that both girls knew needed to be talked about. By the end of the day, they still weren't sure what the future held for either of them, but they were both happy to just live in the moment and be happy with right now. Kelly, though, had decided in her mind which job she was going to accept.

She had, in her mind, chosen the job that would give her the most time to return to the school and continue her relationship with Belle. It was also seemingly a relatively safe job, which was a massive added bonus in Kelly's head! She quite liked the idea of not having the threat of being killed every second of every day hanging over her young head. Maybe only every few days.

Kelly hadn't told Belle of her decision yet, she had to wait until the right time. Kelly knew that the younger girl would not be too pleased about the job and the risks involved, but it had guaranteed her at least 10 days off a month, which she could spend at St Trinians, since she didn't really have anywhere else she would go. Her parents had dropped her at St Trinians at the ripe old age of 10 and she had never heard from either of them again.

Kelly had been a naughty child, she freely admitted it herself, but she didn't believe she was bad enough to be basically disowned by her parents. Yeah, she had hotwired her fathers car and hit a tree. Yeah, she had taken things from their pockets. Yeah, she didn't do what she was told, but what 10 year old does? She didn't think she was bad enough to warrant the silence of the last 8 years of her life. When they didn't come to pick her up for the holidays at the end of that first year, Miss Fritton basically took Kelly under her wing, groomed her to be head girl. Who she had become was all because of her parents leaving her at the school.

She developed into a girl who rarely let anyone in, who had a look that could kill and didn't really show any emotions. Miss Fritton liked these qualities in the girl, but she worried about Kelly Jones constantly, she didnt really fit in with the other girls at the school, yet she fit into the school so perfectly. What she was going to do when her schooling ended, where she was going to go?

All these worries had disappeared the moment Annabelle Fritton stepped onto the scene. The headmistress could see Kelly Jones' icy stare melting the minute she looked at Belle. The girls had this spark between them there was no denying it, and Kelly just couldn't help but be intrigued by this.

Kelly was thinking about all this as she lay down on her bed, listening to her iPod as she usually did at night, wondering if she had made the right choice. She made a decision to tell Belle the job decision the next day. _"No point delaying it, will just make her worry more about what I'm going to do." _Kelly knew that Belle wouldn't entirely agree with her choice of career to begin with, but she would warm to it when Kelly told her how much time off she would be given!

* * *

><p>Its a bit cliche i think, but it had to happen sooner or later... review while i study for my physics exam, also, people update your stories too!<p>

Reviews will inspire me to ace my exam, so you really know you should click the little button and REVIEW


End file.
